The Crumpled Note
by PandoraFrog
Summary: Ryan's failing in math and the only way his teacher thinks he'll improve is by having a tutor. Ryella
1. Chapter 1

Ring Ring Ring!

Ryan sighed as math class ended and everyone started to gather their books and bags and move onto the next class. Math wasn't his strong point, and he it found extremely boring, so he was always glad when it was over.

"Oh, Ryan?" He glanced up at his math teacher, Mrs. Simmons. "Can I speak to you before you leave?"

"Ooooo…" Chad started to chant, until Taylor walked up and slapped him on the shoulder. "You are so immature sometimes!" Ryan heard her say as she dragged him out of the room.

"Good luck buddy." Troy said, putting his arm around Ryan before running to catch up with Chad and Taylor.

Ryan walked up to Mrs. Simmons desk and meekly said, "You-you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes it's about…" She stopped as Gabriella ran back into the room and put a paper on her desk.

"That's the test you had me do." She said and started walking towards the door. Before she left she called to Ryan, "Save you a seat Ry." He nodded and turned back to his teacher.

"As I was saying, it's about your math grade." She said and handed him a math test. He sighed as he saw the letter he was all too acquainted with. "This is your fourth F this month Ryan." She said plainly.

He just stared at his test, not sure what to say. He knew he was bad at math, he was reaching the point of not caring anymore. His dad had warned him of this, but math really wasn't Ryan's bestest buddy anymore. (Even though it never really was.)

"Now Ryan, this really isn't good, and I know you aren't happy with this."

"Well what do you want me to do?" He said. "I'm just not good at math!"

"Ryan, I think you just have trouble concentrating…" He studied his face intently and explained. "You just distracted easily, very easily." She got up and signaled him to follow. She started to walk out of the room and continued saying, "I talked with your parents and I think we have a solution."

_Oh no, they're going to put me in a special class!_ He thought, but asked what she meant anyways.

"We were thinking you could have a tutor help you after school's until your grades come up a little."

"A little?" He questioned.

"Okay a lot." She confessed.

"Who would tutor me?" He asked, hoping it wasn't some nerdy kid who smelt like thrift stores.

"I've chosen someone, but you're free to choose someone else if you want." She said, but he really wished she would get on with it. "Your parents and I chose Miss Montez." She said walking down the corridor some more.

"Gabriella?" He asked, striding to catch up.

"Yes, she is best in her class, and you two are friends, correct?" She asked him.

"Uh, ya!" He said. _If only we could be more then friends…_ He thought to himself.

"Good, then this shall work out quite nicely!" She finished their conversation and scurried down to the teacher's lounge.

"Gabriella at my house everyday after school?" He asked himself, as if he were just finding out about it now. He smiled and did a little victory dance. He would have kept doing it until someone tapped him on the shoulder. He yelped and turned around to find his sister.

"What are you dancing around for?" She asked.

"Sharpay, you will not believe what just happened!" He said excitedly.

"Zac Efron asked for my phone number?" She asked, knowing this wasn't what he was excited about.

"No."

"Losing Interest…"

"Mrs. Simmons just said that Gabriella's going to tutor me in math until my grades go up!" He said and started doing a miniature version of his victory dance.

"Congratulations Ryan, your first kind of date!" She said patting him on the shoulder. He pushed her hand away and she started grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Ryan's face immediately turned into a frown as he said, "How come every time you smile like that I get an uneasy feeling in my stomach?"

"Ryan, if that Troy-stealing-perfect-math-wiz Gabriella is busy tutoring you at our house, who will be with Troy?"

Ryan shrugged. "Chad, why?"

Sharpay slapped him on the shoulder. "No Ryan, the answer I was looking for was moi." She smiled and grabbed his arm and started dragging him towards the lunch room. "I'm finally getting together with Troy, I just know it!"

_And I'll finally get to talk to Gabriella by myself…_

**Welp, that be my first chapter. It's more of a prologue actually. So as you can see, it may have a little Troypay off to the side for the sole fact that it works with the plot. Tell me what you think and I'll be sure to get the next chapter up in the next week or so. Toodles!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ryan, what did you get for number 16?" Gabriella asked, checking her own answer to make sure is was correct. After he didn't answer she sighed and looked up at him. "Ryan, do you have the answer yet, or do you need more time?" He seemed heavily involved with his work so she tapped the table to get his attention.

"Ryan!"

"Hmm?" He asked glancing up at her.

"Do you have the answer to number 16 yet?" She repeated herself. He looked at his notebook and realized that he barely started that problem. He wrote it down, but once Gabriella told him how to start off, he found himself doodling her name all over his page.

"Uh, not exactly?" He said.

"Well, what have you been doing Ry?" She asked leaning over in an attempt to look at his notebook. He pulled it close to him so she wouldn't see.

"Uh, no, I'll work on it!" He turned to a new page and wrote the problem down again. Gabriella watched him work until he started erasing his page furiously. He wrote the problem down again but after working on it, he sighed and ripped the page out. "This problem is impossible!" He dubbed it.

"No it's not, you just have to concentrate more." She said and moved into the seat next to his. His face blushed a little bit, but he looked over at her paper. "Now take a look at what I did." She said and started to explain how she got her answer. Every so often Ryan would scoot a little closer, nodding as if he got it, even though he had no idea what the crap she was talking about.

"And so if you divide both sides, you should come up with x3.4!" She proclaimed and looked at his face. He looked confused, even though he had been saying he got it. "Okay, what don't you get?" She accused.

"What, I get it, why would you say I don't?" He asked looking away.

"Ryan, I know that face." She said, putting her hand on his. "I only see it in every single class I have with you."

He smiled at the warmth of her hand and looked back at her. "I can't help it if school is out to make my mind hurt!" He said and she smiled at him. "Hey Gab, do you want a juice or anything?" He asked after a few moments.

"Uh, sure." She replied. He nodded and got up and headed for his kitchen. Once he left Gabriella started to work on another problem.

Once Ryan got in the kitchen he whipped out his cell phone. He found his sister's name on speed dial and chose it. He put it up to his ear and it started ringing, and after about two and a half rings Sharpay picked up. "Hey Ryan, how's it going."

"Well math wise, terrible, I think I'm even more confused then I was before!"

"Ryan, I don't care how your tutoring is going, how are you and Gabriella?"

"Good I suppose." He said and added, "But she probably still thinks of me as her friend who's flunking math and so she's being nice and helping me so I can graduate." He walked over to the fridge and started searching for juice, since it is why he left. "How's Troy?"

"Well, you were right when you said that if he wasn't with Gab he'd be with Chad." She sighed and Ryan heard two people in the background yelling. "They barely know I'm here!" She said.

"Well, I have to go Sharpay, I'll see you soon." He said and hung up. He poured the juice he had found into two glasses and made his way back to his room.

"Hey Ryan." She greeted and reached out for her drink. "Thanks." He nodded and sat down on his bed.

After about another hour, Gabriella glanced at her watch "Ry, it's almost time for me to go, so I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked, stooping to pick up her bag.

"Ya, sure." He said, not wanting her to go.

They made their way downstairs and when they reached the entryway, Ryan opened the door for her.

"Work on your math Ryan Evans!" She commanded and smiled at him. He loved her smile; it was the first thing he ever noticed about her. After their smiling got awkward, she reached up and kissed him on the cheek goodbye. "Night Ry." She sad, walking onto the porch.

His face blushed and felt warm, but he answered, "Night Gab." He watched her walk down the sidewalk and into her car, and then she drove away. Once she left, he did his victory dance.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Troy!" Sharpay smiled, setting her lunch tray next to his. He sighed and faked a smile back.

"Uh, hey Sharpay…"

"Doing anything tonight?" She inquired, resting her hand on her hand. He needed someone to get him out of this.

"I don't know." He answered, scanning the table for someone to do something with. "Gabriella?" He asked, even though she knew he was begging. Ryan lifted his head up at the sound of Gabriella's name. He looked over at her as an attempt to remind her of their own plans. Luckily, he caught her eyes and she remembered.

"No Troy, I have stuff planned with Ryan, remember?"

"Oh ya… I forgot." He muttered. "I guess I'm free Sharpay." He admitted. He liked having Sharpay as a friend, but when all she wants to do is talk about him, it can get to be a drag.

Sharpay grinned. "Great, do you want to come over to my house today?"

"Sure?" he nodded.

"Great, meet me at five!" She said and grinned over at Ryan, who half grinned.

Ryan and Sharpay were both sitting in her room, waiting for Troy and Gabriella to come over. Sharpay was still trying to find an outfit to wear.

"Sharpay, he really doesn't care what you're wearing!" He insisted, tired of seeing her trying on so many different ensembles.

"I have to look perfect Ryan!" She explained, coming out in yet another outfit, and two more in her hands. She sighed and examined his own outfit. "Maybe you should worry about your own outfit brother." She noted.

He glanced down at his pink t-shirt and blue jeans and shrugged. "I don't see anything wrong." He disagreed.

She laughed at what he said. "Ryan, you've got to be kidding me!" He stuck his tongue out at her and she did the same. This could have gone on for a while but someone knocked on the door.

"Uh, should I come back later?" Troy asked.

Ryan pointed a finger at his twin, "She started it." Sharpay picked up a pillow and chucked it at him. He laughed and got off of her bed.

"Is Gab here?" He asked Troy.

"No she's not, but she said she'd be here soon."

"Oh what a shame that she's not here yet, Ryan, run along." Sharpay said, kicking some clothes into her closet. "Hey Troy!" She said, rather bubbly. Outside of the room, Ryan was imitating his sister.

"Hi, so what am I doing here?" He asked, still confused.

"Uh, I don't know, we could watch a movie or something." She suggested.

"Cool, could I invite Chad over, he says he's bored."

Sharpay really wanted to say no, really wanted to, but she didn't. "Sure…" She sighed.

"Great, I'll call him now!" As he walked away, dialing Chad's number, Sharpay clenched her fists. _There goes another night alone with Troy! _She thought.

Ryan just got downstairs when the doorbell rang. He beamed and jogged over to the door. "Hey Gabr- Chad?" He finished, confused.

"Hey, Ry, Troy said I could come over to watch a movie." He said, coming in.

"Ya, but he just called, how'd you get here before Gabs?" He questioned.

"Well, I really drove here with Troy, and he came in to ask if it was okay for me to come in." He explained. "And here I am!" He said and saw the slightly disappointed look on his friend's face. "You're sad that I wasn't Gabriella aren't you." He accused.

"How'd you know- I mean!" He blurted out before covering his mouth with his hands.

"Dude, everyone knows you like her!" He laughed.

"Really?" Ryan asked, feeling embarrassed.

"Nah, I just made that up." Chad laughed again, putting an arm around Ryan. "I just wanted to see the look on your face when I told you that."

Ryan moved Chad's arm away and started walking away. "That wasn't funny Chad!" Ryan grumbled.

"Come on Evans, it was just a joke!" He said, walking with him. "Besides, I won't tell anyone."

"Promise?" Ryan asked, looking at his friend.

"Promise."

"Not anyone?"

"Not anyone."

"Not even if they tie you down and threaten to tickle you to death unless you tell?"

"Ryan, I promise okay."

"You have to agree!"

Chad sighed. "Not even if they tie me down and… what was that last part?"

Ryan smiled. "That's good enough for me Chad." He held out his hand and Chad took it and they both smiled.

**Sorry I didn't have an author's note thingy on the last chapter, but I didn't think it needed one so… ya… Anyways, I would have made this chapter longer, but I didn't feel like it. Please review, and I'll get the next chapter up ASAP! **


	4. Chapter 4

"I think the main actress is pretty hawt…" Chad said, only to be argued with by Troy and Ryan. Chad, Troy, and Sharpay had started a movie, and after about 15 minutes, Ryan and Gabriella decided to join them. The boys have been making comments on every single thing the movie had to offer, especially the cast.

"She is not!" Troy protested. "Just look at her nose!"

"Ya, was her mother a vulture?" Ryan chimed in.

"You guys can be so immature." Sharpay complained, not getting much out of the movie by their constant commentary.

"Ryan, shouldn't we be doing our math?" Gabriella whispered, leaning closer to Ryan, who she was sitting next to. Ryan shuddered at the warmth of her breath in his ear, and put his arm around her.

"its fine, we can miss one night." He insisted, looking her in the eyes and slightly pouting.

"I suppose." She gave in, snuggling slightly closer to him. Chad say this and gave Ryan a look that said, _You're pushing it Evans_. Ryan shook his head and looked at the TV again.

"I do like her hat though." Ryan stated, referring to the main actress they were just talking about.

"You would Ryan." Troy laughed. Everyone laughed again as they all started making comments again. Ryan began to feel tired, and since he didn't even know what was going on in the move, or even what they were watching, he drifted off into his own little world.

"Should we wake them?"

"I don't know, they look pretty cute there already."

"Shut up, just wake them up."

"A little jealous Bolton?" Ryan started to stir, but didn't want to wake up. He refused to open his eyes and leave Gabriella.

"Uh, ya!" He heard Troy's voice. "He's kind of with my girlfriend!"

"You're jumping to conclusions Troy." This time he could hear his sister's voice. His senses started to work again and he could smell Gabriella's hair.

"Can someone wake them up now?" Troy sounded angry and annoyed.

"No prob, watch this." He heard Chad say, and then silence. But soon he heard the sound of soft breathing. "Yo Ryan, wake up!"

Ryan jumped at the sound of Chad's voice yelling in his ear. He fell of the couch and opened his eyes to see everyone looking at him. "Welcome back!" Chad smirked, reaching a hand out to help him up.

"What time is it?" Ryan asked, still confused on where he was.

"Time we should be leaving." Troy stated, sounding extremely bitter. He walked past Ryan, bumping his shoulder on his. Everyone watched him leave, not saying a word.

When the door slammed Gabriella looked at everyone, "What's his problem?"

"Well you did snuggle up with Ryan here and fall asleep." Chad pointed out the obvious.

"I didn't mean to, besides, I only cuddled up with Ry because he just so happened to be there at the time." She sighed, running towards the door.

"Ryan, you're terrible!" Chad said, whacking the side of his head. "Sometimes you need to think things through." He added, and then he too went outside, pulling out his phone.

"Hey Chad?" Ryan called.

"Ya?" Chad answered, turning around.

"You still can't say anything."

"Not even if someone threatens to tickle the world to death, or something like that." Chad answered, and left the house.

The next day when the Evans arrived at school, Ryan saw Troy and Gabriella talking.

"Troy, you're being a jerk." Gabriella shot.

"You're my girl, and you go off and do that with Ryan?"

"Nothing happened, we were just friends watching a movie and we fell asleep, that's all!" She protested.

Ryan tip toed up to them, and Troy glared at him. "Speaking of Ryan." He muttered.

"Look Troy, I'm sorry, I really am." Ryan sighed.

"I don't want to hear this Ryan." Ryan put his finger up to say he wasn't finished.

"I don't expect you to say you're sorry, but just hear me out." He looked at Troy, and he didn't do anything, so Ryan continued. "I shouldn't have put my arm around Gabs, and I probably shouldn't have fallen asleep like that. It was uncalled for and rude. She's my friend, and you are too. I didn't mean anything by what I did, I didn't see any harm, but I really should have thought about your feelings before I did anything." He took a deep breath and turned to Gabriella. "And Gabs, we shouldn't have even been watching that movie with them. You came over to help me in math, but I wasted your time, and had I taken responsibility, we probably wouldn't be in this mess." He looked down, not sure where to look.

"Ryan…" Gabriella said softly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Gabs, I'm sorry, I'm bad at math, so you don't have to waste your time with me anymore." He blurted and started walking away, a tear in his eye. "You don't have to help me anymore."

Gabriella watched him leave and shot a glare at Troy. "You're no inconsiderate sometimes." She snorted and ran to catch up with Ryan, not waiting for an answer from Troy.

**Wowzers, a lot happened in this chapter. You get to find out why the story is called the crumpled note now, but you still have to wait. I'll update very soon-like. My brain is churning like crazy!**


	5. Chapter 5

It was a slow morning in the Evan household. Sharpay sat on their kitchen counter spreading cream cheese on her bagel while watching her brother pour his fourth bowl of Lucky Charms. When the bowl was halfway filled, he shrugged and poured all the cereal back into the box, he then grabbed the milk and poured it in too. Sharpay raised an eyebrow.

"Wow Ryan, I haven't seen you eat that many bowls of cereal since you still cared about the toy on the inside." She put down her knife. "Well, you still care about the toy, you just pace yourself now." Ryan didn't say anything, but got up and picked up his bag.

"Aren't you going to get dressed?" She asked, referring to his pajamas and robe. He shook his head and headed for the door. "Can't you at least brush your hair, or put shoes on?" She hollered before he slammed the door behind him.

"I cannot allow him to wear slippers to school…" She mumbled and chased after him.

"Ryan, are you okay?" Taylor asked, as he started putting his things into his locker. He didn't answer, but instead reached into his bag and pulled out a box a Lucky Charms. He grabbed his calculator and left, not even closing his locker.

Taylor watched him leave and then sighed. "There is something wrong with that boy's brain…" She turned around to find Sharpay.

"Skyler!"

"Um, it's Taylor?"

"Whatever, have you seen my brother?" She asked frantically.

"Uh, ya, he just went that way with a calculator and a box of Lucky Charms." She explained, pointing down the hall.

"Ah crap, he has English first period, not math!" She moaned and started scurrying down the hallway.

Later, at lunch, Sharpay ran directly over to Troy's table. He looked surprised when she sat down in a huff. "Hey Shar-"

"Troy, you need to talk to Ryan!" She ordered, pointing over at the corner of the cafeteria at her cereal addict of a brother. "He is a nervous wreck, that's his fifth box of Lucky Charms today!"

"So?"

"Troy, he hasn't talked since yesterday morning, and I'm beginning to forget what his smile even looks like!"

"Well, why do I have to talk to him?"

"Troy, he hates it when people hate him, he just can't stand it." She explained. "One time I told him I hated him when we were eight, and he broke out in hives!"

"Look Shar, I really don't want to talk to him right now, it's awkward to even talk to Gabs now." He complained.

"Please, I don't think I can stand to see another box of Lucky Charms!" She insisted. She gave him a lip pout and he finally agreed.

"fine…" He sighed. "I'll go talk to him." He grumbled as he strode over to where Ryan was sitting.

"Hey Ry…" He said awkwardly and sat down opposite to Ryan. "I see you like Lucky Charms there." Ryan glanced up at him and went back to eating. Troy ran his hands through his hair and sighed. "Look Ryan, I don't hate you. I may be really angry with you, but you're still my friend." Ryan still wasn't responding. "I suppose I forgive you, but could you please start talking, that's why your sister sent me over here."

When lunch was almost over, Sharpay got up from her seat and walked over to Troy and Ryan.

"So I finally got one of those red tricycles, you know the ones, you probably had one too, anyways, it had a bell, streamers, everything. But when I went to show Chad, he was already riding a two wheeler! I was so angry and I said I hated him, but I really didn't."

"Was this last week Troy?" Sharpay asked, walking up behind him.

"Uh no, we were both five." He explained. "Well, Ryan still hasn't talked; he's eaten a lot of cereal though."

After school, Sharpay and Ryan were heading for Sharpay's car. "Come on Ryan, Troy said he doesn't hate you, why are you still not talking?" Sharpay questioned, getting annoyed with his not talking and constant cereal munching. "At least stop eating Lucky Charms, you must have a stomach of steel!" She said, playfully punching his stomach. He shrugged and opened the passenger door of her hot pink convertible. Before he could get in, Gabriella came running towards them.

"Ryan, wait!" She exclaimed, waving her right arm in the air. He waited, but still didn't say anything. "Do you still want me to tutor you?" She asked when she caught up to him, catching her breath.

"Why would you still want to tutor me?" Sharpay's jaw dropped as her brother spoke.

"Ryan, it's my job to tutor you, even if I'm mad at you, which I'm not." She added the last part quickly, as to avoid confusion.

"What about Troy?" He asked.

"Troy's overreacting, I'm sure he'll be fine with it." She smiled. "Besides, he doesn't want to see you fail either."

"Gabriella, I'm sor-"

"I get it Evans, you're sorry!" She laughed. "But the truth is, I'm every bit as sorry as you are." He looked confused but she just shook her head. "So can I come over?" Ryan nodded. "Great, I'll be over there in an hour or so."

She turned toward where her own car was parked, but Ryan grabbed her arm. She turned to ask what he wanted, and he hugged her. "Thanks Gabs." He whispered.

"You're welcome Ry." She replied and started heading for her car.

Ryan grinned and got into his sister's car. "So that's what your smile looks like, I completely forgot!" Sharpay teased. Ryan laughed and reached behind his seat and pulled out a box of Lucky Charms. "Ryan, you're hopeless..."

As they drove away, Troy stood in shock. He didn't want to jump to any conclusions, but he did just see his girlfriend hug Ryan in a way that's a little more than how a friend hugs a friend. He clenched his fist but walked slowly to his car. "I'm just going to call Gabriella later and asked what's going on. She'll tell me the truth." He sighed and drove out of the school parking lot.

**Okay, I personally thought Ryan has been overreacting, but I suppose he is on the drama team… This story may have 3 or 4 more chapters, but ya, it's almost over. My mind is doing nothing but thinking of this story, but I'll try and space the chapters out more. I actually had a completely different way this story would go, but I like this one better.** **Toodles!**


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriella was almost at Ryan's house when her phone rang. She fumbled for it for a few moments before answering. "Hello?"

"Gabs, its Troy."

Gabriella sighed. "Hey Troy, what's up?"

"Is everything okay between us?" He asked, and she felt confused.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Because I saw you hug Ryan in the school parking lot." He said plainly.

"Troy, its not what you think, we were just happy that everything's cool now, that's all." She explained but she knew he wouldn't believe her.

"That seemed more than just an, 'I'm sorry' hug to me Gabriella."

"Well it wasn't, Ryan and I are just friends."

"Okay, okay." He gave in, trusting his girlfriend. "Where are you, do you want a coffee or something?"

"No, I'm going to Ryan's house…" She began but quickly covered her mouth. "Troy, it's not like that!" She tried to explain but didn't succeed.

"You know what Gabs, if you want to spend so much time with Ryan, then maybe we're not right for eachother." He sighed, sounding hurt.

"Troy no… I can explain."

"Bye Gabs…" And with that he hung up. Gabriella pulled into the Evan's driveway and turned the car off. She tried not to cry, she didn't want her life to interfere with her and Ryan's study time. She took a deep breath and decided to just call Troy later and try and talk to him.

XXXXXX

"Okay, Ryan, what's the first step in solving number three?" Gabriella asked, and felt like this had already happened. She looked up at the blond and he was writing something down in his notebook. "Ryan, are you paying attention?" She asked, but her question was answered when he stuffed his hand inside his box of cereal, not even looking up at her.

"Ryan!" She called, snapping her fingers, feeling slightly like a dog trainer. He looked up at her.

"Ya?" He replied, his mouth full of Lucky Charms.

"Ry, are you even working on math?"

"No, I'm sorry," He admitted. "I'll pay more attention now Gabs." He glanced at her math book and opened his to the same page.

"What were you working on then?" She asked him, curious.

"What? Oh, just a… note type thing." He said, quickly ripping out the page and tossing it into the garbage. "It wasn't very good anyways."

"Who's it to?" She asked.

"No one you know." He said quickly and looked down at his math book. "Can we just get back to math?"

"Okay then, why don't you look at number three."

"One moment, I ran out of cereal, I'll be right back." He interrupted, getting up from the couch. He headed for his kitchen, leaving Gabriella alone in the family room.

She sat tapping her pencil on the table, and every so often she would glance at the crumpled note sitting in the waste basket. Her curiosity got the best of her as she snatched the notebook paper up. She unfolded it, making sure Ryan wasn't coming, and started to read. As she read a tear rolled down her cheek. When she was done reading it, she put it in her pocket and started packing her things up.

"Are you leaving?" Ryan asked, coming back with a newly opened box of cereal.

"I'm sorry Ryan, I- I have to go." She hustled out the door, not looking at his face. When she got outside she ran to her car, the tears that she had been holding back finally came streaming down her face. She put the key in the ignition and started for Taylor's house.

XXXXXX

Calm down hon, now start at the beginning." Taylor said, putting her arm around her crying friends back.

"I'm a terrible person!" Gabriella cried, before blowing her nose again.

"You've said that already, how are you a terrible person?"

"I made Troy break up with me, and th-then…" Gabriella started, calming down a bit.

"Yes, then what happened?" Taylor asked.

"Well I was at Ryan's house and he was writing this note and…" She reached into her pocket and pulled the crumpled note out. "I wish I never would have read it!"

Taylor grabbed the note and uncrumpled it. It said:

_Dear Gabs,_

_I'm really sorry I got Troy so upset with you; you say that everything's fine, but we both know they're not. _

_Gabs, there's something you should know. Ever since I _first_ saw you smile I knew you were the one for me. But apparently that wasn't true, as you went with Troy instead. I learned to accept it though, there will be other people. You and Troy are great together. I just wish I had told you sooner, so you'd know why I act the way I do._

_You may never know the way I feel, but that's fine… maybe we weren't meant for eachother after all. _

_You're a great person Gabs, don't let anyone tell you differently._

_Ryan_

Taylor smiled as she looked up at her friend, who had stopped crying. "This is so sweet Gabby!"

"I know! I had no idea he felt this way!" Gabriella said, rereading the note herself. "I can't believe I never noticed."

"Have you talked to Troy yet?" Taylor asked.

"No, I don't think I want to anyways…" Gabriella sighed, lying back of Taylor's bed.

Taylor looked at her friend and smirked. "You want Ryan now don't you?" She accused.

"No, I do not!" Gabriella objected, tossing a pillow at her.

Taylor laughed and threw it back at her, and before they knew it, they had started a pillow fight. "Come on Montez, just admit that you think he's dreamy!" Taylor called, defending herself with a larger pillow.

"Never!" Gabriella called back. She grabbed the nearest pillow and charged at Taylor. Right before they collided, Taylor's mom came in.

"Before you girls roll out the tanks, do you want some dinner?"

"Mom, can Gabriella stay over night?" Taylor asked, and they both made puppy faces.

"It's fine with me, is it okay with your parents Gabriella?"

"I'll call them after dinner Mrs. Mckessie." Gabriella said and the two girls ran downstairs.

"Admit it." Taylor whispered when they were downstairs.

"I have nothing to admit!" She stated confidentially, even though she was beginning to doubt it herself.

XXXXXX

The next morning at school, Gabriella sat down by Troy at lunch. He had never really said they had broken up, so she was now questioning him.

"There's nothing going on between me and Ryan Troy." She repeated, getting annoyed. "Can we do something tonight to make up?" She asked.

"Gabby, I want to trust you, but…" He sighed and looked right into her eyes. "I really, really want to believe that nothings going on between you and Ryan…"

"But what?" She asked, reaching out and taking his hand.

"I've been thinking, what if I'm not the right guy for you." He admitted. "Fate seems to want you and Ryan together."

Gabriella was shocked that he thought that, or that he would even admit that. "Troy, that's not true, fate loves us together." He looked unconvinced so she continued. "Remember how we met at that New Years party, and then both ended up going to the same school?"

Troy smiled slightly. "Ya, I guess fate probably had a part in that, didn't it?" She nodded. "So I guess I can believe that nothings going on between you two." He concluded.

"Thanks Troy!" She said and hugged him, then lifted her head and kissed him. "So, can we do anything tonight?"

He nodded and kissed her again. "Ya, we can."

XXXXXX

"Sorry sis, looks like neither of us is getting what we want this time." Ryan stated as he glanced over at Troy and Gabriella.

"That's what you think Ryan." She smiled, sending a shiver down Ryan's spine. "Gabriella will realize how crazy she is about you sooner or later."

"Sharpay, it's done, neither of them want to be with us." He exclaimed. "Gabriella doesn't even want to be around me anymore, that's why she rushed out of our house last night."

Sharpay turned her attention to her twin. "Ryan, hope isn't gone, she'll want you, and I'll make sure of it!"

Ryan shook his head. "There are plenty of other fish in the sea; I just wish I could've realized that sooner, before chasing after something that was just out of my reach." Sharpay listened and thought how sad Ryan was sounding right now.

"Fine, if you won't go after Gabriella," She started. "Then let me direct your attention towards Kelsi!" She smiled and turned his head so he could see her.

"Sharpay, this is a plan to make Gabs jealous, isn't it." He guessed.

"Maybe a little…" She admitted, "But you two are so majorly compatible!" She squealed, and before Ryan could say anything, Sharpay had called Kelsi over.

"What do you want Sharpay?" She asked, slightly annoyed.

"It's not what I want. It's what Ryan here wants!" She nodded as she pointed at Ryan. She gave him a shove and soon he was standing next to her.

Kelsi blushed slightly as she looked up at Ryan. "What's up?" She asked.

"Nothing really, how are you?" He stumbled, not sure what to say.

"Same here, it's been-"

"Ryan wants to know what you're doing tonight!" Sharpay exclaimed, nearly exploding. Ryan and Kelsi both looked shocked at what Sharpay had just said. Ryan thought fast about how he could respond.

"I mean, if you're not doing anything." Ryan stuttered, shrugging.

"No, I'm not." She said, blushing even more. "I'd love to do something!" She smiled.

"Uh, great, I'll pick you up at sixish."

"Sixish it is." Kelsi beamed and walked away. Ryan sighed and sat back down by Sharpay.

"Happy now?" He demanded.

Sharpay smiled. "Quite."

**A/N: Okay, if you liked how this chapter went before, trust me, you'll like it better this way. The story will be longer now also. So ya thank you whoever it was who said Gabriella realized her feelings for Ryan too fast, you were right, and have made my story better-like. **


	7. Note

Attention

**Attention!**

This isn't a chapter, but I wanted to make sure everyone who has read up to this point has read the update to the last chapter. I changed it a lot, and if you don't reread it, you'll be lost and stuff. So please make sure you read that before continuing. If you are just reading my story for the first time, I apologize, and you may just continue reading! Thanks, the story will be a lot better if I change chapter 6, trust me!


End file.
